Different Ninja
by bre-chan
Summary: Watch as Uzumaki Mito fell even more in love with her admiror, who wants to destroy Konoha just as much as she does. Make way for a dark lilly for she will kill you if seen on sight.


**hiya everybody , I decided to make a new story you guy's with ninja's. Yet Naruto will be a female in this one. I hope you guy's won't mind. Cause for some reason I'm falling in love with the idea of a female naruto story. I wish they made the naruto character as a female in the episode series. *Sighs sadly* Oh well anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto**

_'thoughts to self and kyuubi'_

**_'kyuubi talking'_**

**oh and the pairing is something you should read on and find out.**

* * *

Everything was in chaos. A demon called the Kyuubi no Yoko was attacking the village of the leaf. Blood everywhere as well as dead bodies lying on the concrete ground. A man with spiky bright hair huffed out some air with pain as he watched his wife loose the last light of her body. He turned his blue gaze to a beautiful little baby girl in his wife's dead arms and sighed regretfully. He picked his little precious daughter with regret at his wife and looked towards the demon fox in the outer skirts of his village. He looked down on his daughter's beautiful and knew instantly she would be more like her mother and both their fighting style as she grew. " And now I name you my little gem, Mito Uzumaki-senju. Do us proud my little princess for when the time is right Kyuubi will work with you and figure out the life your suppose to lead. Sweet dreams my little girl." He kissed her forehead with tears falling out of his sky blue eyes before Kyuubi growled in fury and landed a clawed paw downwards as screams followed after darkness.

* * *

Mito gasped up in bed sweating. She had that dream again. She didn't know why but she was glad it came. It gave her the answer to why the village hated her in the first place. She got up off the bed and shrugged the thought out of her mind and went to stand in front of the mirror on her door.

Her hair was pretty for sure. Red with blond streaks in little straight lines with bangs a little above her eyes. Her eyes mixed of purple with a slit iris in them. She looked away from her eyes. They're close to looking to like the Kyuubi's if they were red instead of purple. Then if that were to be so, then they would have every right to call her a demon.

She sighed in relief as the water hit her back and went to her thoughts. For some reason, she has been getting these notes every time before she went to bed. They were dark words and very beautiful in her mind. Oh how she'd give for her secret love and admirer to be with her and watch as destruction fall upon these civilians. She hated Konoha, she may not act like it but she really does. Most people would think of her as either a cold peroson or really unsociable. But she didn't care what they think, not anymore.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her slender body and walked into her bedroom and stiffened. Her bed was ruffled, when she knew she made it before going to the shower before she turned to her dresser and saw a note and smiled dark.

Mito opened the note and smiles wide.

**Love,**

**Once you go to your first c-rank mission, be sure it's one with the escort job. We will meet for the first time face to face. You'll know the signal when the time comes. See you soon my dark flower.**

Short and straight to the point. Mito sighed happily and hoped she would get the chance. Seeing as today is her graduation day at the acadamy, she thank the lords that this letter came in so soon. But she wished she could see him now and the stupid village gone for good.

Mito sighed regretfully putting the letter down before grabbing a pencil, knowing he would stop by when she's at the acadamy.

_**Can't wait for that time to come for us to meet for I'm sure will be an exciting experience.**_

Mito closed her door with a click on the lock and headed straight for her destination with a grim smile.

* * *

Obita, also known as Madara **(Since he ain't the childish one in this story his name is madara, his fighting persona, so bare with me please) **watched his lovely flower walk out of her apartment for her graduation before coming into her room through the window and smiled evilly when he read the note written by his lovely gem.

* * *

Mito sighed impatiently while sitting in a chair next to the brooding Uchiha( the last of his clan). "ME FIRST!" Mito glanced a little towards the door and sighed in annoyance along with Sasuke when she saw Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino glaring at each other then rushing over to Mito and the Uchiha. Mito looked up to see Sakura glaring at her with those sea foam green eyes **(Did I get that right with the eye color?)** ' I can't deal with this now. they're ruining my concentration.' Mito thought.

"What do you want pinkette?" Mito said rudely. Sakura huffed at her and glared even harder if that was possible. "Your sitting in my seat you little skank, so you might as well move." She said before Ino came up with a pale face with a scared look towards Mito. Mito's eyes turned red with her slits turned pointer as the room shivered in fear at her powerful anger washed through them. Ino clutched onto Sakura's arm fearfully pulling her back. "Sakura, leave her alone. She's the one what everyone's been warned to stay away from." Sakura gulped and walked away near the Inuzuka kid with the pale eyed girl.**  
**

Sasuke glanced at the girl sitting next to him interest and a little fear. "Why are they warned to stay away from you?"He said as he watched mix emotion crossed her face.

Mito glared at the chalk board while clinching her hands into fists and growled. "You should ask the rest of the villagers Uchiha and stay out of my way when you ask them." She clinched her teeth together and sighed as Iruka Umino came into the room and glanced at Mito with a wary gaze which she just glared at him with a nudge towards Sasuke's fangirls. Iruka nodded and cleared his throat. "Ahem class, since today, you will now be in a four man squad here I will call out your team..." Mito ignored the teams until she got her name, "Senju-Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura for team seven." Mito sighed in disappointment as she heard the stupid pinkette cheered that she got to be with the Uchiha.

A dark chuckle rang in her ears making her turn her head towards the window next to Sasuke and looked in the tree and saw a human form with a cloak surrounding him before she blinked when the form dissappeared.

She jumped as the bell ranged for lunch and got up to go outside. She glanced behind her and saw Sasuke following just behind so she froze for a minute and turned her head over her shoulder. "What do you want?" She asked darkly. Sasuke stared at her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and kept walking past her. "Nothing." He said as he turned to a nearby ally and disappeared. Mito scoffed, _'strange Uchiha.'_ She thought before noticing a hawk above her twirling in circles. She narrowed her eyes at the ninja behind her, seeing white hair.

"You do know sneaking up on me is never going to work Kakashi." The man chuckled and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, which she realized was a nervous habit for him. "Mah Mah. You certainly changed haven't you mito-chan?" He said teasingly. Mito scoffed before she recognized another chakra that symbols Might Guy. She turned around, "I haven't time with you people messing with me. Go do whatever it is you do with Guy-sensie." She smirked at the paleness around his uncovered eye before sweat came down and high tailed to the ally. _  
_

She sighed and sat on railings on the bridge as the pink petals flowed around her gently and smiled. She felt the change in the wind and she turned around to see Itachi watching her with his sharingon. "Why don't you get rid of the sharingon Itachi. It's a little unnerving having you staring at me like that." Itachi smirked at her before his turned back to a regular black color. "Now what do you want Itachi?" She said bluntly. Itachi sighed as he sat next to her, putting his arm around her as she snuggled into him like a little sister do with her brother."Leader-sama wanted me to keep an eye on you. To make sure you need help of anything until the chuunin exams." He said.

Mito looked up to the blue sky, "Why can't you tell me who that one person that's been sending me letters at odd events." She asked. Itachi shooked his head at the one he thought of as a sister. "He wanted it to remain a secret until you two meet sometime while on the mission with the bridge builder." Mito sighed sadly before turning to look at Itachi, "Why can't I see him now? I want to meet him. The one man who doesn't think me as a monster or disgusting whore demon like the other's." Itachi's heart ache at the thought of those that called her such things before squeezing tightly to her shoulder's. "I'm sorry Mito, but he forebade me from telling you who he is." He said before looking quickly to see Kakashi standing there with a shock look in his one eye. Itachi turned back to her and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He disappeared with the leaves before she turned to glare at Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi?" She said while clinching her fists. Kakashi narrowed his one eye at her and frowned, or she think he did, mask and all. "Was that Uchiha Itachi?!" He demanded. Mito scoffed. "No, what of it.?" She asked daringly, making him frown. "I could have sworn he was." He said in confusion and wariness making Mito laugh darkly. "Oh please Kakashi, your age is getting to you, making you see things." She shook before stepping off the railings she was sitting on and made to go home. An arm grabbed her from behind, making her grab a kunia from her pocket to Kakashi's neck. "Don't ever, grab me like that again. Next time I'd end up killing you." He was shock that he just stood there when she left.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the trail were Mito left. _'Something is not right, and I plan on finding out what it is.' _ He thought leaving the area in a wind full of leaves and disappeared.

* * *

**Well How was it? This is my new story. If you think I did good and should continue, please review me and let me know. Oh and there is a poll hung up on my profile, please vote before my minds made up. Thank you!**

**Review and vote please.**


End file.
